<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brains and the Operation by Hxdgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426557">Brains and the Operation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgehog/pseuds/Hxdgehog'>Hxdgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgehog/pseuds/Hxdgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy story where there is an unknown player and there are often wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Luke's game username is PhantomLuke<br/>Joshua's game username is RadJosh<br/>Benjamin's game username is MellohiBen<br/>Nicholas' game username is NicholasSmall<br/>Thomas' game username is TommyTsk<br/>Mathew's game username is MossyMatt<br/>Lastly, niLa's username is just niLa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke starts streaming</p><p>Hey chat!</p><p>Josh starts streaming</p><p>What is uppp chat?</p><p>Ben starts streaming</p><p> </p><p>Welcome chat!</p><p>Nick starts streaming</p><p> </p><p>Hey chat!</p><p>Matt starts streaming</p><p> </p><p>How are you today, chat?</p><p>Tommy starts streaming</p><p> </p><p>HELLO CHAT</p><p>niLa turns on his computer and starts streaming</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Hey chat!</p><p>All of them in sync</p><p>Today we will be playing on the SMP!</p><p>PAUSE! Readers, you should know that only niLa hasn't done a face reveal.</p><p>niLa looks at his phone to see Luke's message pop up</p><p>niLa smiles looking at the message</p><p>So today chat, we will be playing on niLa SMP, or as you guys know, my SMP. We hvae important business to discuss.</p><p>niLa logs in to the SMP smiling at the creations that have been built.</p><p>niLa types in chat, "VC 2 guys, I have something important to say."</p><p>Today, I am announcing a new addition to the SMP, Luke, would you like to say hi?</p><p>NO WAY!  They all exclaimed.</p><p>The friends weren't told about the new addition but were already excited.</p><p>Luke looks at the camera, Well chat, this is what I meant by playing on the SMP! Surprise!</p><p>Tommy, would you like to show Luke around the SMP?</p><p>Yes, yes I would!</p><p>niLa's netherite armor glowing with enchantments. He was preparing, his bunker ready under the lava.</p><p>Now, I have told you good news, but now here is where I like to shake things up. Josh, which side?</p><p>W-what do you mean which side?</p><p>You know what I mean, pick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intimidated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see more action :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am sorry, I have to pick Ben's side.</p><p>Alright, move to his side.</p><p>Ben smiled, thinking about another member joining his side, but frowned when he thought of the war.</p><p>niLa, are you sure you want to have this war, I mean we could proba-</p><p>Ben tried saying, but was cut off by niLa.</p><p>Stop. You know we can't talk this out, you know what you have of mine, and I know what I have of yours. You started it, although Tommy is the king, that can change. After all, I have the power over you all. I am the one that can start a war, and immediately end it. I am a prodigy, the mastermind. The best thing is, you all know that. </p><p>It was a war that couldn't be stopped, everyone knew it. niLa was the mastermind. The leader of the SMP, too strong for anyone, and enough power to keep everyone in their places. That was until Ben wanted to be bold, he stole niLa's horse's leather. niLa's horse died because of a different war, and it was what niLa valued so much.</p><p>It was niLa and Mathew on one side. Josh, Nick, and Ben on the other. They fought for what was important to them. Ben's discs, niLa's leather, but Nick wanted something else. Nick wanted to be president of CeruleanVille. The war was planned to be on a Friday. It was in two days. They all had been planning. </p><p>See you all tomorrow! Be sure you are ready.</p><p>Nick responds</p><p>See ya, niLa.</p><p>niLa turns off his mic to his chat, and he told Luke to do so too. niLa said to Luke, stay neutral, alright? </p><p>Luke was told this previously in another discord call with niLa, where niLa was discussing the rules on the SMP and basically everything that happened. niLa wanted Luke to be king, because niLa could care less of that position, he hated the anarchy almost as much as the traitor, who he knew was on his side, no matter what.</p><p>The streamers all had logged off by now, it was only Luke and niLa now.</p><p>niLa and Luke had turned their mics on again, and jokingly niLa said</p><p>Love you, Luke.</p><p>Luke blushed and said bye to his stream. So did niLa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It comes with a surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke finally sees niLa’s face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>niLa what was that?</p><p>Nothing, really.</p><p>I-I don't mind you saying it off stream, but what if they- nevermind. Do you mean it?</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>I mean what you said, like before on the stream?</p><p>That's up to you to think. </p><p>Hey, niLa. </p><p>Yeah? </p><p>Luke thinks for a sec</p><p>Will you show your face soon?</p><p>Hm, maybe, but not yet, not yet. I still have-</p><p>niLa paused</p><p>Nevermind, but you have my phone number, so if you need me, wake me.</p><p>Wait, before you go.</p><p>What's up?</p><p>Can we face time?</p><p>It had been super hot recently where niLa lived. Sweating, he thought, I'll show him my face, because I trust him.</p><p>You know what, sure!</p><p>Really?</p><p>No</p><p>WHY ARE YOU TEASING ME LIKE THAT?</p><p>Just kidding, face time me, I will answer. You will see me for the first time, but just take a sec, and don't be surprised okay?</p><p>Oh my gosh, this is really happening.</p><p>Luke calls niLa</p><p>niLa has a little sense of regret, but finally answers the call</p><p>Wait, is this really you? </p><p>Yes, just shhh don't tell anyone, okay?</p><p>I- I am shocked, but you are just-</p><p>Luke contains his thoughts. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he saw. </p><p>He saw niLa's face</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just the beginning of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Two days have passed-</p><p>niLa has joined</p><p>Everyone's stomach had dropped seeing those yellow words on their screen. Today would be the day of war, and even they weren't sure if they were ready.</p><p>Hello, how did you guys sleep? </p><p>niLa had said to them all</p><p>Could be better</p><p>Ben responded. The others shook their head in agreement, then muttered yeah.</p><p>Well, I hope you guys are ready for today! The battle starts in 30 minutes.</p><p>niLa turned to Mathew and gestured with his head to move to their base they had created with those two days they had.</p><p>Okay guys, now that niLa has left I will show you something, we will win.</p><p>Wait, Tommy, your on our side?</p><p>Yes, Ben, now come with me, it's right over this bend and in this mountain.</p><p>They arrived at Tommy's base. They all opened their mouth's in shock seeing this entire base with chests. They all were inside, but Tommy wasn't finished.</p><p>Woah! Tommy, where did all of this stuff come from?</p><p>Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, what you don't know is that I hustled for a month, times where no one was on the SMP, and I worked on this base. But do not touch any of these chests. Come with me.</p><p>They followed Tommy, where he revealed a base bellow this base, and within this base was 4 sets of netherite armor, and chests filled with everything that they would need to absolutely wreck niLa and Mathew.</p><p>-Meanwhile on Luke's stream-</p><p>Hm, chat, which color carpet should I dye this carpet? Blue or red? Blue? Okay, let me go get some dye for the carpet. </p><p>Luke was building a little ranch, because he loved animals. Luke knew niLa from before, when niLa was not even streaming yet. He knew niLa more than anyone. niLa was mysterious even to him. He knew so much, yet so little. Everyone on the SMP was 16 except for Ben, who was 17.</p><p>-niLa's stream-</p><p>Alright Matt, here it is, here is the base. Matt looked, in shock. </p><p>The whole base had chests everywhere, and at the end, the shinning of netherite. niLa had worked to get this netherite armor, and potions, something he knew the other side did not have. If they did, they would only have a few potions. niLa took a look at his inventory, he knew he had the upper hand, he knew he would win.</p><p>Well, let's head over to the start, where we shall battle.</p><p>What if they are waiting?</p><p>Don't worry, Matt, we have potions, full netherite and weapons, all they have is diamond, and either Ben or Nick has netherite.</p><p>They arrived with horses, riding in like main characters, but niLa couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with Luke.</p><p>Are you guys ready? niLa looked up, and saw Tommy with the other team. </p><p>So you are on the opposing side, Tommy?</p><p>Yes, yes I am.</p><p>So be it. </p><p>niLa started the battle with a big BOOM from his firework launcher, and they were off, fighting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! I appreciate it so much!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>